Perdus à un certain angle
by Katioucha
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Ils étaient tous des idiots amoureux. Les idiots sont les amants les plus dévoués, après tout, ils sont là pour vous faire ressentir l'amour qu'il y a dans l'air de Kuroko no Basket (recueil d'OS avec pairings divers. Yaoi.) OS n 2: MidoTaka
1. Stalker & se bagarrer sont signes d'amou

Pour ma première traduction, je vous propose un recueil d'OS écrit par Lolishoujo16. Les pairings y sont variés et nous commençons avec un **Kagakuro** \o/

Il se peut qu'il y est pas mal de fautes en ce qui concerne l'emploi du temps des verbes, c'est mon gros point faible en français et le fait que le présent et le passé se mélange dans ce chapitre ne m'a aidé. Désolé d'avance.

/!\ Suite à une relecture, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de faute, ça m'apprendra à poster mes chapitres tard le soir. /!\

Couple : Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Testsuya

Rating : T

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki & la fiction originale à Lolishoujo16

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de spécial, vraiment.

Il était mon camarade de classe. J'étais assis derrière lui. Nous étions dans le même club. Bien sûr que nous étions obligés de devenir amis d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai juste-je veux dire-

_Soupir_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?_

Attendez, plus important_, à qui suis-je en train de parler ?_

Mon Dieu.

Eh bien, on peut revenir en arrière. Vous savez, juste pour montrez _(qui que vous soyez)_ comment toute cette histoire folle et absolument ridicule (je doute qu'il existe un mot pour la décrire réellement) a commencé.

Vous savez, cette atrocité qu'on appelle _l'amour._

(Comme vous l'avez remarqué ou non, votre narrateur – _et_ _moi en particulier_ – adore utiliser l'expression « vous savez », m'voyez ?)

* * *

**Début**

Il était facilement reconnaissable dans la foule. Eh bien, il était grand, bien bâti & émettait cet aura qui criait « JE SUIS UN DELIQUANT ET JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE ! »

Son visage était le point de chute de son corps. Il n'était pas laid mais ce n'est pas exactement l'idée qu'une fille se ferait du prince charmant. Et il était trop féroce pour être un cool & mystérieux garçon ténébreux. Il dégageait un air effrayant. En gros, les étudiants (même les plus âgés et certains enseignants), fille comme garçon, le fuyait comme la peste. Bizarrement, je fus attiré à lui de la même manière qu'un papillon guidé par la lumière d'une lampe. J'étais très fou, même si je ne l'avais encore réalisé à l'époque…Mais, eh bien…

Je l'ai traqué.

Se retrouver derrière lui en cours n'était qu'une coïncidence & rejoindre le club de basket après l'avoir vu s'inscrire en était également une autre. Comme devenir son partenaire de laboratoire, son tuteur & le baby-sitter de sa petite sœur…

Je crois que c'était à cette époque qu'il m'a attrapé par le col pour me demander si je le suivais ou non.

(_Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas_ à devenir le baby-sitter de sa soeur. Ma mère m'a simplement demandé de la garder, je ne savais vraiment rien. Je le jure.)

Je n'ai pas nié en jouant la carte de la timidité. Oui, j'étais _peut-être, légèrement, un chouia _stalker mais au moins, je n'avais rien à voir avec les autres qui sont bizarres ! (Vous savez, ceux qui s'introduisent dans votre maison quand vous n'êtes pas là pour renifler vos sous-vêtements & faire d'autres dans le genre. Eww, c'est tellement dégoûtant.). Mais si je l'admettais, il allait mal l'interpréter vu la façon dont je tournais autour de lui alors j'ai fais la meilleure action qui me venait à l'esprit.

J'enfonçai mon poing dans son ventre en déclarant "Tu es un idiot."

Inutile de préciser qu'il m'a donné un fantastique cocard & que je l'ai laissé avec le ventre broyé.

Une note plus positive: ce fut le début de notre toujours proche & étrange amitié.

(Si vous appelez "amitié" le fait de se disputer 24h/7j)

Nous avons échangés nos numéros de téléphone. Et nous allions mangé de temps en temps à l'extérieur et jouer au basket, s'inviter chacun chez soi pour jouer et à jouer des tours aux aînés que nous n'aimions pas et prendre soin d'un chien abandonné et étudier la veille des examens et rentrer à la maison après l'entraînement et jouer à des matchs et-et-_et_

Je commence à ressembler à un idiot, stupide, mièvre (et donc _dégoûtant_) héros de roman d'amour donc je vais m'arrêter.

...mais ça va être dur, hein.

* * *

**Milieu**

Cupidon faisait vraiment une fixation sur moi. Il m'a donné ces foutus trucs-papillons qui se manifestaient à chaque fois que je le voyais ou touchais ses _doigts_ (ses _doigts_, pour l'amour du ciel !). Ensuite, Cupidon a décidé de m'humilier encore plus en me transformant en cet..._cet horrible, dégoûtant, atroce, dégradant_, embarrassant tête rougissante.

L'horreur...oh mon Dieu, l'horreur & l'humiliation !

J'étais tellement heureux d'être inexpressif la plupart du temps. (Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai grandis avec ma tante qui était joueuse de poker et qui m'a appris deux ou trois trucs. _Note : penser à lui acheter un nouveau jeu pour son prochain anniversaire_). Sinon je pense que j'aurais sûrement éclaté. Mais il y avait eu cet incident qui a laissé sortir au grand jour cet horrible (et encore une fois, _humiliant_) rougissement. Il me hante encore aujourd'hui (et fait battre mon coeur une fraction de seconde plus rapidement, mais, _ohmaisquisesouciedeçaounon _!)

Ça s'est passé comme ça :

L'entraînement de basket venait juste de se terminer et nous étions tous les deux assis sur un banc, épuisé par toutes les choses que nous avions faîtes (pas de sous-entendus sexuels là-dedans). Notre entraîneuse était furieuse et elle décida de passer toute sa frustration sur nous. _("Bordel, courrez plus vite !"_). Donc nous étions écroulés, haletant & suant de partout (encore une fois, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu sexuel).

Et nous étions chargés de ranger le matériel.

_Soupir_

"Hé..."

Je levai les yeux de ma bouteille d'eau pour le regarder. Son regard était intense et sexy-je veux dire, ignorez mon dernier mot, c'est trop pour moi. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arracher de ma cage thoracique ou quelque chose comme ça. Je détourna mes yeux de lui, éloigna la bouteille de mes lèvres et répondit un truc du genre "Hmmm ?"

Puis, il avait, genre, commencé à _se pencher vers moi._

Se pencher verts quelqu'un est une chose sérieuse, je vous le dis. C'est un signe de séduction et de passion qu'on peut traduire par "JE VEUX TE DRAGUER".

C'est différent de se pencher en avant car ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une action banale nécessaire à l'être humain pour accomplir certaines tâches quotidiennes comme par exemple, _se pencher pour mieux voir ce qu'il y écrit au tableau._

M'voyez ?

Mais cette fois, _il se penchait vers moi_.

Son visage se rapprochait lentement de moi mais j'essayais de garder mon regard impassible de d'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas parler cependant & j'avais des sueurs froides.

Charmant, je sais.

Puis il m'a arraché à ma transe en attrapant ma bouteille d'eau et éclater d'un rire rauque. Après avoir bu, il me souri & me dit "Hé, tu m'aimes ou quoi ? Je veux, sérieusement, tu es si-"il imita la face d'un mec transit d'amour, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

J'étais passablement énervé alors j'ai attrapé ma bouteille d'eau et verser le contenu sur lui "S'il te plait, ne sois pas aussi arrogant, Mr Tigrou".

Il me frappa à l'estomac & je répliquai.

Peut-être que cet incident ne semble pas important. Mais si vous ne l'aviez jamais vu, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mon dérapage. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dis au début ? Qu'il n'était pas un prince charmant, ni un cool & mystérieux garçon ténébreux.

A présent, je réalise ce qu'il est vraiment.

Il est un féroce animal sauvage.

Et il me dévore petit à petit.

Ainsi à commencer la complexification des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.

Le fait que seul _nous deux_ (oui, juste _nous deux_) soyons amis n'arrangeait pas les choses. Nous étions en train de devenir très proche, si bien que nos deux familles ont commencés à se connaître. C'est troublant & gênant pour moi d'avouer cela mais je me sentais ridiculement heureux de la tournure que prenait notre relation. Il a même dit que nous étions meilleurs amis ! (C'était après quelques taquineries et coups de votre serviteur qu'il murmura ses mots. Eh bien, il était adorable donc je ne plaignis pas). Et pourtant quelque chose en moi fit rouler mes yeux et me chuchota : _Tu ne vas pas sérieusement laissez les choses se terminer ainsi ?_

Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas être l'éternel _meilleur ami_. Mais je suis intelligent. Je suis sensible. Je suis fort. Je suis invincible.

Donc, _je devais tout cacher et laisser faire..._

Du moins, à l'extérieur.

Mais dans mon coeur ?

Je suis sûr que c'est médicalement, physiquement, mentalement & émotionnellement impossible.

_Croyez-moi, je suis un ingénieur._

(Mon père l'est, en fait).

* * *

**A cet angle de la route où vous savez que vous être proche de votre destination.**

Nous sommes maintenant dans la situation actuelle.

Et par situation actuelle, je veux dire _moi les yeux grands ouverts, une main sur ma bouche, mon corps tremblant et suant de partout._

C'est probablement la réaction la plus expressive que j'ai eu ces dernières années.

"Tu..._quoi_ ?"

"Je n'ai rien dit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser..."

Comme j'essayai de marcher nonchalamment, il me saisi par le bras et me plaqua (un peu durement, je dois dire) contre le mur. Mon visage se tordit de douleur quand mon dos s'écrasa contre le mur.

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, il n'a certainement PAS mit ses deux bras de chaque côté de mon corps pour m'emprisonner ou attraper mes poignets ou tout autre action perverse, sadique qui vous imaginer derrière vos petites têtes romantiques. Il se tenait juste en face de moi (dans _toute sa grandeur_, ce qui est très terrifiant et intimidant) et ses yeux (_son regard profond, fumant, brûlant)_ me fixaient. Je déglutis nerveusement et trouva soudainement le sol très, très, _très intéressant_. Un silence régna dans l'air pendant quelques minutes puis il dit d'un ton bourru "Répète ce que tu dis. _**Maintenant**_."

C'est vraiment tordu de ma part de penser à ça dans un tel moment mais putain:

_Sa voix est incroyablement attractive._

_Et séduisante._

_N'oublie jamais la séduction_.

Ah, je viens de perdre la dernière partie de ma santé mentale.

_"Excuse moi ?"_

Je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute quand même ?

"Ma voix ? Attractive ?

Oh, je l'ai fais.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

"Encore une fois, tu sautes aux conclusions. Ce que j'ai dis avant -et ce que tu viens d'entendre- sont de simples lapsus. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Maintenant, s'il te plait, excuse-"

Je déteste être interrompu. Je suis sérieux. C'est la chose la plus agaçante au monde pour moi et c'est ma grande bête noire. Je veux dire, quand quelqu'un veut parler, _vous le laissez faire et vous l'écoutez._

Et vice-versa.

Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal d'être interrompu surtout quand c'est par une paire de lèvres rugueuse et légèrement gercée au goût d'hamburger, que vous lui aviez offert pendant le repas, qui se pose sur les vôtres.

Je pense qu'aller à l'église tous les jours en valait la peine, après tout.

_"C'est drôle, vous ne pensez pas ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?"_

_"Ce truc guimauve qu'est le coup de foudre. Je veux dire, tomber amoureux d'une personne lorsque vous la croisez pour la première fois, c'est totalement stupide."_

_"Vraiment ?"_

_"Ouais, je ne penser que l'amour soit aussi simple que ça. Tu ne peux pas avoir soudainement des sentiments pour quelqu'un..."_

_"Je suis d'accord. Je ne savais que j'étais amoureux de toi jusqu'au jour où tu m'as frappé au visage."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Et meeeerde._

"Tu..._quoi_ ?"

* * *

Et voilà \o/ J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez quelque chose à reprochez à mon style littéraire ou des fautes à relever, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews.

On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour un **MidoTaka**.


	2. Juliette traîne Roméo

Couple : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Rating : T

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki & la fiction originale à Lolishoujo16

_Il est beau_.

Vraiment, vu l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement, ça ne peut être que la seule chose qui occupe ton esprit.

Chaque revers de ses cheveux, chaque pas qu'il fait, chaque mouvement de ses poignets lorsque qu'il rentre son parfait trois-points (_dans ton cœur_) dans le panier tu sais que **ça te fait mal**.

C'est d'ailleurs un peu effrayant que tu ne le nies pas.

Maintenant, il s'approche de toi avec son air renfrogné ornant les traits de son visage, tu caches ta nervosité avec une joyeuse & confiante bravade et un sourire assorti « Joli tir, Shin-chan ! »

Comme toujours, il répond à ton compliment par un froid & dédaigneux « Hum » et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander si tu es masochiste parce que cette sorte de rudesse met actuellement ton cœur en émoi.

Ensuite, tu souris comme un idiot et tu vas te placer à ses côtés, vous bavardez de tout et de n'importe quoi jusqu'à qu'il te dise « Tais-toi, Takao. »

Tu as une bonne raison pour le taquiner & tu saisis ta chance « Ah ~ Ce n'est pas bien, Shin-chan ! Je sais que tu _aiiimes_ ma voix & mais que tu refuses de te l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses sourcils se fronçaient encore plus (si prévisible) & son regard se rétrécit en te regardant « Pourquoi dis-tu de telles absurdités maintenant, Takao ? Tu es encore sur _ça_ ? »

Ton cœur se serre en comprenant que ta confession a échoué. _Il ne m'a pas prit vraiment au sérieux, hein…_

Mais, bien sûr, tu ne craques pas (_enfin, jusqu'à que tu sois sous ta couverture_), tu abordes un sourire forcé & tu essayes une autre tentative « Oh, allez, Shin-chan ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je plaisante là ! Toi & moi, nous sommes censé être ensemble, tu sais ! »

Il te fixe et te donnes une pichenette au front « T'arrêteras-tu, _un jour_ ? »

Takao lui-même ne le sait pas.

Le lendemain, tu vois une jeune fille assise devant son bureau, se penchant vers lui pour voir comment il démontre la solution d'un problème de maths. Tu sais que c'est idiot d'être jaloux car _Shin-chan se concentre sur le basket à l'heure actuelle, les filles ne l'intéressent pas, il ne s'intéresse personne, personnepersonnepersonnepersonne…_

_Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi._

Le crayon qui tournoyait entre tes doigts se brisa, peut-être l'as-tu fais pour calmer ta jalousie.

Lui & la jeune fille (que tu classes comme « Salope ») se tournent vers toi et il te dévisagea avec ses yeux concentrés et ses sourcils froncés. « Quel est le problème ? » Demanda t-il.

_Toi. Moi. Cette fille. Tout._

Au lieu de répondre, tu souris nonchalamment « Les cours vont commencer, Shin-chan. »

Il semble vouloir répondre quelque chose mais la sonnerie sonne au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler.

« JE T'AIME, MERDE ! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME ! _JE T'AIME !_... »

Maintenant, tu pleures en le tenant par le col. Tu ne pouvais plus attendre, tu l'aimes, et, _bon sang_, tu veux être pris au sérieux.

Tu n'as pas peur du rejet car tu l'attends, _tu t'y attends_. Tu as juste peur de louper une chance de sortir avec lui & de rester lié aux chaînes d'un amour non partagé.

La pensée d'être rejeté accentue tes sanglots.

Parce que, _bon_, anticiper la réponse ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne fait pas mal, non ?

Oui, tu deviendras un pathétique être au cœur brisé.

Tu sanglotes et enfouis ta tête contre sa poitrine car vu que tu vas être rejeté, autant profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Tu blâmeras tes _sentiments_ plus tard.

Tu penses que la _vie est trop cruelle_.

« Takao, arrête de pleurer. »

Immédiatement, tu te calmes, sauf pour le petit reniflement occasionnel et tu laisses ta tête collée contre son torse. Tes mains se desserrent de sa chemise, tu essayes de reprendre ta respiration et attend le jugement que Midorima Shintarou prononcera envers toi.

Tu te sens comme un accusé attendant son verdict.

« Takao…Je-»

_Ca y est, ça arrive_…

« _-ressent la même chose. _»

Ta tête se redresse et tu le regardes avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes & la bouche grande ouverte. Tu ne peux que lâcher _« VRAIMENT ?!_ »

Il rougit maintenant (et tu prends le temps de graver cette image dans ton esprit, ton cœur et ton âme) & il semble embarrassé. « B-Bien, si ça ne te convient pas, je te laisse. »

Il redresse ses lunettes, tourne brusquement les talons et tu passes tes bras derrière lui pour le serrer aussi fort que tu le peux. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur tes joues mais cette fois, elles expriment le soulagement et la joie « SHIN-CHAN ! C'EST MOI QUI T'AIME LE PLUS ! »

« T-Tais toi, idiot ! »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ? »

S'ensuivent quelques minutes de silences et tu te sens de nouveau nerveux. _Il n'est pas du genre à plaisanter, hein ? Je veux dire-_

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Es-tu _vraiment_ idiot ? »

« JE T'AIME, SHIN-CHA-»

« _**LES GARS, VOUS ÊTES EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN PUTAIN DE TERRAIN !**_ »

Tu attrapes sa main et rit malicieusement, rire que tu lui transmets et vous fuyez le plus vite que vous pouvez.

Miyagi surveille le couple du regard en fronçant les sourcils « Tch, ces deux idiots… »

Ootsubo soupire & retourne sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement. « Ah, les jeunes amoureux…Oh, HEY, NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS D'ECRIRE UNE DECLARATION SUR UN BALLON, LES JEUNES ! »


End file.
